globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment Customization
There is only one known customization feature confirmed at the moment for equipment, however it is expected that players can personalize their characters in various ways. This is a common feature in massively multiplayer games (MMO´s), as players often wish to differentiate their avatars from others. Profiles Every character begins with one profile, which saves the agent's device and armor loadout, as well as their skill allocation, appearence (including apparel such as helmets and suits). Additional profiles may be purchased in Dome City for quickly switching between loadouts (example: Tank to Explosive, or vice-versa). Players may have up to four profiles for each of their characters. Devices and Armor Equippment used in missions usually falls under two categories: devices and armor, with an exception being [[consumables|'consumables']]. Devices Devices '''is the collection of all weapons, abilities, and tools used in missions which are not consumable. This includes all off-hand abilities, boosts, and jetpacks. Devices can be customized by crafting modifications to alter their stats. For example, you may improve a weapon's range or its damage, or possibly reduce its cooldown or power consumption. All devices in the game are categorized, and there are limits on how many of each type may be equipped to a player at one time. Except off-hand devices, you may only have one device of each type equipped at any time. Up to three off-hand devices may be equipped at any time, however. Devices come at varying levels of rarity: common or "basic" (white), uncommon (green), rare (blue), and epic (purple). Devices of higher rarity are worth more and have better stats compared to that of their base stats (common devices). Devices can be purchased at any of class vendors in Dome City for tokens, but may also be obtained as loot from missions. Devices obtained in missions will have random rarity and modifications. As a note, devices will decay over time and become less durable. Devices which have become less durable will gradually lose their upgraded stats and revert to the device's specified base stats. Such decay can be resolved by repairing the device with a repair kit. Armor Whereas devices generally deal damage or effects, '''armor '''mitigates the damages and effects dealt by devices. All armor is passive, and simply equipping a specified piece of armor applies its effects. Armor may protect against specific damage types (ie. ranged, AoE, or melee), or can slightly increase your maximum HP. Some armor and customizations may even allow for a combination of the two. Similar to devices, armor may be modified to protect against specified damage and also have the same levels of rarity. In addition, it can be purchased at Hawk's in Dome City, or found as loot in missions. Armor is not to be confused with suits, which are a type of apparel. Consumables Consumables are craftable items which may be used in missions. They have several effects, such as increased damage or temporary invulerability similar to the Perfect Target. Consumables may only be used once, and once used they are gone and must be crafted again. Apparel Beyond combat customization is of course character customization. Items which may be equipped which have no effect on gameplay and are purely aesthetic are known as '''apparel. These items are purchased, although some may be obtained by completing achievements. Among the types of apparel are suits, helmets (helms), dyes, flair '''and the recently implemented '''special vanity items. Suits and Helmets A Suit is the set of armor your character wears, while a helmet is the headpiece they wear. Despite their appearences, neither suits nor helmets actually have any impact on your character's performance in missions. Suits and helmets are generally purchased from Hawk's, but some may be found as rewards in a few Sonoran Desert missions, as well for completing select achievements. Each class has their own selection of suits and helmets; there are roughly 15 suits and 15 helmets choices available for each. Flair Flair items are special items and accessories which can be equipped to your character. They were previously removed in Patch 1.37 in September 2010, but were re-introduced with Patch 1.38 on October 27, 2010. Known Flair items include: *Elf Mask (Pre-order bonus) *Commonwealth Grim Trophy (Pre-order bonus) *Tremor Pilot *Barbarian Helmet (Assault) *Gas Mask (Medic) *Samurai Helmet (Recon) *Spartan Helmet (Robotics) *Minotaur *Metal Minotaur Items Awarded from the "Friends With Benefits" Refer-a-Friend Rewards Program: *Happy Bag (Recruit 1 Friend) *Mad Bag ([Recruit 2 Friends) *Knockout Bag (Recruit 3 Friends) *Scared Bag (Recruit 4 Friends) *Boonie Hat (Recruit 5 Friends) Items Awarded From the "Twelve Drops of Christmas" promotion: *Santa Hat *New Year's Hat *Cold Turkey *Garland *Christmas Lights *Reindeer *Cooked Goose *Candy Cane *Nutcracker *Crusty the Snowman *Robotic Chicken *Gingerbread Head *Abominable Snowman Dyes Suits and some weapon devices can be dyed. There are three dye slots for suits; Primary, Secondary, and Emmisive. There are two dye slots for weapons; Primary and Emmisive. Emmisive is the glowing part of the armour or weapon. Dyes of higher tiers are generally more vibrant or saturated and lower tiers are more pastel. Tier 1 Dyes The cost of tier 1 dyes is 700 credits. *(Level Required: 5) - Blue *(Level Required: 5) - Brown *(Level Required: 5) - Grey *(Level Required: 5) - Light Blue *(Level Required: 5) - Olive *(Level Required: 5) - Orange *(Level Required: 5) - Red *(Level Required: 5) - White *(Level Required: 5) - Yellow Tier 2 Dyes The cost of tier 2 dyes is 2500 credits. *(Level Required: 5) - Black *(Level Required: 5) - Desert Camo *(Level Required: 5) - Green *(Level Required: 6) - Hunter Green *(Level Required: 7) - Jungle Camo *(Level Required: 8) - Light Blue *(Level Required: 9) - Light Brown *(Level Required: 10) - Snow Camo *(Level Required: 11) - Urban Camo *(Level Required: 12) - White Tier 3 Dyes The cost of tier 3 dyes is 5000 credits. *(Level Required: 13) - Black *(Level Required: 14) - Blue *(Level Required: 15) - Chocolate *(Level Required: 16) - Copper *(Level Required: 17) - Deep Blue *(Level Required: 18) - Deep Functifino *(Level Required: 19) - Deep Green *(Level Required: 20) - Deep Red *(Level Required: 21) - Gold *(Level Required: 22) - Gun Metal *(Level Required: 23) - Ice *(Level Required: 24) - Maroon *(Level Required: 25) - Mint *(Level Required: 26) - Orange *(Level Required: 27) - Pearl *(Level Required: 28) - Pink *(Level Required: 29) - Silver *(Level Required: 30) - Vanilla *(Level Required: 31) - Yellow Tier 4 Dyes The cost of tier 4 dyes is 10000 credits. *(Level Required: 32) - Aqua *(Level Required: 33) - Beatle *(Level Required: 34) - Black *(Level Required: 35) - Blood Red *(Level Required: 36) - Bronze *(Level Required: 37) - Bubblegum *(Level Required: 38) - Cream *(Level Required: 39) - Cyan *(Level Required: 40) - Electric Blue *(Level Required: 41) - Green *(Level Required: 42) - Lime *(Level Required: 43) - Orange *(Level Required: 44) - Pink *(Level Required: 45) - Purple *(Level Required: 46) - Royal Blue *(Level Required: 47) - Silver Flake *(Level Required: 48) - White *(Level Required: 49) - Yellow Jacket Tier 5 Dyes Tier 5 dyes are found as loot in missions. They cannot be directly purchased from the Dye Store. *(Level Required: 50) - Rainbow *(Level Required: 50) - Fire *(Level Required: 50) - Twilight *(Level Required: 50) - Twilight 2 Category: Equipment Category:Class Specific Armor